pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rule of an Iron Fist
Rule of the Iron Fist - Episode 4.1 ESCAPE! It is a dark time for the people of the OUTER RIM. Following the destruction of the mighty DEATH STAR, The Empire concentrates its might against the fledgeling Rebellion, leaving many star systems at the mercy of pirates and raiders. This is a time of great opportunity and peril. Evading the bounty hunters of their former master TEEMO THE HUTT, a group of former slaves and criminals flee TATOOINE in their stolen ship the KRAYT FANG, but running low on supplies, fuel and money they must make port in KEMRETH a system with an IMPERIAL presence if they wish to keep their freedom... Characters: * 41-Vex (Rachel) - EXP log (41-Vex) * Elana Moray * Lowhhrick (Nathan) - EXP log (Lowhhrick) * Pash (Nik) - EXP log - (Pash) * Max Madakee (Ade) - EXP log (Max) (Current Exp: 70) The other Crew Members: * Na'Tala - A young attractive Yellow Twi'lek who has trained as a professional Courtesan in the 77 arts of the Perfect Paramour. Unhappily liberated from enslavement. * Nack - A large intimidating Trandoshan (hired by Na'Tala as a bodyguard) * Gra Juun - A male Sullustan Computer Technician * Ordam Cairna - female Rodian Gambler * Thuli - A female Farghul thief trained as a domestic slave. Other Notable Characters: * Teemo the Hutt - Notorious Crime Lord from Tatooine. * Makara - Max's Twi'lek Ex-wife * Captain Herkin - An Imperial Navy officer to whom Pash owes his freedom. * Trex - Trandoshan slaver and Former owner of the Krayt Fang * Spif - A human smuggler in Kemreth Prime, framed for sabotage by the crew of the Lucky Star. * Hash Antillies (Student Leader of the Kemreth resistance) * Professor Soothoo, Lecturer in Artificial Intelligence, (One of the few of their teachers to escape the alien purge on Kemreth Prime. * Boss Jabarak - A large decadent human with close ties to the Empire, crime lord ruling over one of the three domes. The main characters owe him at leasts 7,000 credits. * Reth Alain - An elderly man with no arms, apparently relatively well off and a collector of alien antiquities, particularly the remnants of the planets indigenous inhabitants. An expert on the local history. * Recca - Reths protoje and apparently a skilled covert operative who stole the dark tablet from under the nose of the Imperials. * Gris - A storm trooper and former veteran along with Max. * Cpt. Rache Moray - Elana's father, largely retired from a distinguished military career that he prefers not to discuss. Now works part time overseeing the bodyguarding infrastructure of Imperial VIPs on the planet. Training and deploying bodyguard details. * Devon "Awesome" Woodcombe - Final year medical student who gives medical aid to the "Rebellion" * Vosh Lee - Rebel Pilot (Elana's previous boyfriend who forgot her name.) * Devin Praxon - Rebel Pilot (Elana's new boyfriend and daring pilot who challenged Pash) * Lord Rosahj - Senior member of the ruling council of Stryke assassinated under circumstances that suggest Lowhhrick was responsible. * Lady Marasi - Only daughter of Lord Rosahj and inheritor of his title. Helped Lowhhrick to escape the planet after his accusation as the wookie had saved the life of herself and her father several times. . Notable Organisations * The Imperial Internal Security Bureau - The Empires Secret police tasked with controlling the population. * The Unbroken bond - A school that trains some of the best bodyguards and warriors in the sector. Recruited entirely from cultures that have a strong sense of honour and martial prowess. They pride themselves on always honouring their contacts, even when betrayed. (Each member can be assured that if betrayed a separate contract is taken out on everybody involved in the betrayal) It is a point of pride that no member of the Bond has ever reneged on a sworn contract. * The Optio - A rival school of the Unbroken Bond. They focus on droids, cybernetics and high grade equipment. They supposedly have "loyalty safeguards" in their agents to keep a record for dedication to duty almost equal to the Unbroken Bond. Other Notable stuff: Chibo Noodles - They're the Noodliest. Story so far: Escape from Mos Shuuta Arrival at Kemreth Secundus Accepting the Job from Crime Lord Jarbarath Journey to Kemreth Prime A well deserved break The chase Journey to the Island of lost aliens (10 exp) The Volcano of the Black Tablet The Return to Kemreth Secundus - In which people are finally paid. A Dinner Invitation The Prison Break The Hunt of IG-88L The Battle of Hoth The path of the Jedi The Krayt Fang * An old and battered YT-1300 * Silhouette (Size): 4 * Speed: 4 * Handling: -1 (Modifies pilot rolls) * Defence: 1 (a black dice to anybody shooting at you) (+1 due to upgraded shields) * Armour: 3 (Equivalent to a characters soak score) * Hull Trauma: 22/22 (Equivalent to a characters wounds) * System strain: 14/14 (Equivalent to a characters stress) Cargo: A delegation of three human Imperials * Lissa Vale - Niece of the Planetary Moff. * Amillia Anres - Her personal Aide * Dash Hamne - Her Bodyguard carrying a customised Blaster Carbine and an array of discrete pistols and blades. Finances: Bounties: Imperial Bounties: * Luke Skywalker (100,000 Cr) * Han Solo (50,000 Cr) * Chewie (50,000 Cr) * IG-88 (20,000 Cr) - rogue assassin droid with 150 kills * Eri'anya Nuiv (8,000 Cr) - Attempted Assassination of senior Imperial Naval officers.. * Max Madakee (5,000 Cr) - Murder of an Imperial Storm Trooper * Guy Shysha (5,000 Cr) - Smuggling and attacking customs officials. * Max Madakee (5,000 Cr) - Murder of an Imperial Storm Trooper * Bora Norith (3,000 Cr) - Fire bombing of public buildings, inciting insurrection Independent bounties: * Pash - Ship-jacking from Teemo the Hutt, assault, Grand Theft, Debts (4,000 Cr) * Lowhrrick - Ship-jacking from Teemo the Hutt, assault, Grand Theft, Debts (3,500 Cr) * 41-Vex (1,500 Cr) - Stolen property * Marz Serrano (3,000 Cr) - Theft * Pelam Drane (1,000 Cr) - Alive only, unpaid debts